Two Different Families
by 78Violetfan
Summary: QW14! "They already like you, Quinn." Santana explained standing up from her seat on the couch. "It's not like you guys haven't met already." "That was different. And you know it." "Quinn-" "I want them to be different!" Quinn replied quickly, "I need them to be different." "And they will, I promise."


**And again with the lateness, but I've got the stories here...**

**...This one is much better than day two (again my opinion)...Like most of my stories the italics is a flashback.**

**Enjoy!**

**Day Three: Meet The Family**

* * *

"Will you relax, Quinn?" Santana said, causing Quinn to stop her pacing. "It's my parents…nothing is going to go wrong. They love you, because I love you."

Quinn turned to her, a frown upon her face, "is it bad for me to want them to love me because of me…and not because you love me?" She asked. "Because I do. Santana, they're your parents and I want them to like me."

"They already like you, Quinn." Santana explained standing up from her seat on the couch. "It's not like you guys haven't met already."

"That was different. And you know it."

"Quinn-"

"I want them to be different!" Quinn replied quickly, "I need them to be different."

"And they will, I promise."

_The doorbell rang causing Quinn to jump, "oh, God!" Santana faced her girlfriend with a smirk, "relax, Q, it's gonna be fine." As the doorbell rang again Quinn stood from the couch. "why'd we invite them again?"_

_ Santana too stood up, joining her, "it's gonna be fine." She said again. "They're your parents and we need to straighten things out properly." She took Quinn's hands in her own, "they already know we're together."_

_ "And they weren't so impressed by it."_

_ "Quinn." The doorbell rang again, this time the impatience was recognized. Santana pulled away, "let's just answer the door and talk to them and serve them dinner."_

_ "What if-"_

_ "Hey, Q, the sooner we do this the sooner they leave."_

_Quinn nodded, "right…quick and easy." Together they turned toward the door and stepped over to tear it open._

"Mami, Papi, hi!" Santana smiled as her parents stepped into the apartment.

"Santana." Her father grinned, "bring it in." He opened his arms widely waiting for Santana to hug him, which she did gladly.

"Me now," Her mother urged waving Santana over as she untangled herself from her father. "Oh, I've missed you so much." She clutched tightly onto Santana's body and rocked her back and forth.

"Oh, okay! Mom. Mom, you can let go now." Santana pushed away from her mother with a smirk.

"Okay, and where's that beautiful girlfriend of yours?" Her mother questioned.

"Well, she's right…" Santana turned to where Quinn had been, but the blonde was gone. "She's somewhere." She shrugged, "in this general area." She waved around the apartment.

_ "Hello." Santana greeted with a smile, "please, come in."_

_ "How nice of you to offer." Mr. Fabray snapped, "it's about time." His eyes glanced around the area as he stepped inside. "You shouldn't keep your company waiting outside…it's impolite."_

_ "We apologize for that, dad." Quinn replied quickly, "there we some slight issues-"_

_ "Is everything alright?" Her mother quickly jumped in._

_ "It's fine." Quinn smiled brightly._

_ "Drinks?" Russell snapped, taking in the sight of his daughter standing next to Santana. The Latina's arm around her waist._

_ "Right." Quinn nodded, dumbly, "I'll get them."_

_ "No." Russell reached out and grabbed his daughter's arm. "She can get them." He nodded toward Santana._

_ Santana looked a little taken aback but she nodded, "yeah, what will you have?"_

_ "I'll have a scotch two cubes of ice and Quinn and her mother shall have wine."_

_ Santana's eyes floated to the Fabray women, but neither said a word. "I'll be right back." She said._

_ "You might want to grab yourself some water." Russell called after her._

_ "Dad!" Quinn gave him a frown._

_He only eyed her a moment before proceeding to take his coat off. "Judy, your coat?" He looked to his wife. The woman nodded, unbuttoning hers as well before she handed it off to Russell._

_ "Let me take those." Quinn said, holding out her hands._

_ "That's okay, the other one can get them."_

_ "Her name is Santana.." Quinn said quickly, "and I will take your coats."_

"I hear voices." Quinn smiled, stepping into the area.

"There she is." Mr. Lopez smirked.

Quinn joined the Lopez family, accepting the hugs they offered, "pardon my absence I just had do fix something with the dinner."

"Is everything alright?" Santana whispered, looking toward Quinn.

"It's fine." Quinn replied with a small smile.

"It's great to finally get together properly." Mrs. Lopez stated as she pulled off her coat. "Thank you." She smiled as Quinn offered to take it from her. The blonde grabbed Mr. Lopez's coat as well and moved to the closet to hang them up.

"Come on, mom, it's not like you've never met her before." Santana shrugged, shooting Quinn a smile. "I mean, we were on the Cheerios together. We carpooled a few times…she was over all the time."

"I know." Maribel shrugged, "but she wasn't your girlfriend then…now she is. It's different."

"Right, I forgot how much Quinn has changed since you last saw her as _just _my friend." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Okay, let's move this party to the couches, shall we?" Quinn urged, leading the family to sit, "can I offer you anything to drink?"

"I've got an early morning." Santana's father said, "I'll just take a glass of wine."

"Do you have a martini?"

"We have whatever you'd like, Mrs. Lopez."

"Maribel." She was quick to correct.

"Maribel." Quinn smiled as she moved to fix the drinks.

_ "You only used two ice cubes right?"_

_ "Yes." Santana nodded, as she took a seat next to Quinn._

_ "It feels a little too cold." Russell told them before moving to set the drink down._

_ "Dad Santana knows how to make a drink."_

_ "Are you implying she's an alcoholic?"_

_ Quinn gaped, "no, she's not…I-"_

_ "We were expecting a tour."_

_ "A tour?" Quinn frowned._

_ "Of your apartment, Quinnie." Her mother stated, taking a sip of her wine. "We want to look around."_

_ "For what?" Quinn asked, "if you were wondering how many bedrooms there are, I can assure you we're only using one of them."_

_ "Quinn." Santana looked at her. "Calm down," She whispered. From the corner of her eye she noticed the Fabray's stand up and begin to wander. "We need to get through this night alive, okay."_

_ "He's being so mean to you." Quinn muttered, "I'm sorry."_

_ Santana shrugged, "I've always known that Russell Fabray is an asshole, Quinn. The man deserted you when you were pregnant…I'm surprised things ever got patched up between the two of you."_

_ "Well, you can thank my mother." Quinn told her, reaching out to take a sip of her wine. "She's apparently fallen under his spell once again." Her eyes watched her girlfriend a moment before she shrugged, "what are you drinking anyway? You can't tell me it's water."_

_ "Oh, hell, no!" Santana shook her head. She glanced toward the Fabray's who had made it back from the kitchen and were now heading down the hall toward the bedroom. "Dealing with them…it's vodka."_

_ "Santana!"_

_ "Don't hate me."_

_ Quinn laughed, leaning forward to steal a kiss, "never."_

"This martini is just lovely, Quinn." Maribel smiled, "thank you."

"It was no problem." Quinn assured.

"So, last I heard you were studying at Yale?" Mr. Lopez asked sitting forward. He set his glass down on the coffee table.

"I was." Quinn nodded, "but, I-uh-I transferred to NYU." She squeezed Santana's knee, who in turn flashed her a bright smile. "I just couldn't stand being away from Santana for as long as I was. It was okay for the first few months, but things became too much."

"Young love." Santana's father smirked, "I remember your mother transferring closer to me." He quirked an eyebrow at his wife.

"I did too." Maribel nodded, "transferred my senior year just to be with him. Those were the days." She sent him a wink.

_ Soon after the Fabray's finished their self tour they asked for dinner. Russell had ended up claiming he didn't want to be there longer than they needed to be. "Let me just clear the air." He started after everyone had dinner set in front of them._

_ "Russell." Judy looked at him._

_ "Now, Judy, let me talk." He looked toward his wife before turning to his daughter and Santana, "I want to make myself very clear…You are not accepted into this family. I do not approve of this relationship. I won't support it."_

_ "Daddy." Quinn whispered._

_ "Once again, you have made me very ashamed to be your father." He reached forward and took a drink from his scotch._

_ Quinn watched him with sad eyes before she looked at Santana, "I'm so sorry."_

_ Santana reached over and rubbed her girlfriends back for a quick moment before she looked at Russell, "you know, I think you should leave."_

_ "Excuse me?" He glanced up from his plate._

_Santana locked eyes with him. "I said, you should leave. This is our home. We invited you here for dinner to get to know us as a couple better. Whether you like it or not, I am part of your family. Quinn is your daughter and I am her girlfriend, and I plan on being her wife." She reached out on the table and grabbed Quinn's hand. "We're a forever kind of thing and I'm okay if you don't support it…But ever since you stepped into our apartment you've been very rude to me and I won't take it anymore. I want you out of here."_

_ "You're the reason my daughter dropped out of Yale."_

_ "I didn't drop out." Quinn replied, "I just transferred…I'm still in school dad."_

_ "But because of her you left and Ivy League college to-"_

_ "Stop." Quinn said, "Santana's right. You need to leave."_

_ Russell stood up buttoning the suit jacket he was wearing and looked to his daughter, "if that's the way you feel."_

_ "It is."_

_ "Very well." He turned to his wife, "Judy?"_

_ "I'm…" She watched Russell for a quick moment before nodding and standing up while Russell walked toward the other room to grab their coats._

_ "Mom." Quinn started, staring at her mother, "are you really going with him?"_

_ "I'm sorry, Quinnie." She looked to her daughter before her eyes fell to Santana. "I may not feel the exact same way as your father, but I don't exactly approve of this either."_

_ "Come on," Quinn stated, "we've been through worse things and you've moved past them…"_

_ "You will always be my daughter." Judy stated, "and I will always love you, but I just…can't." She shook her head before she followed her husband._

"I'm loving the decorations." Maribel smiled as she followed the girls to the kitchen with her husband. "It's very laid back and calming." Santana smirked as she and Quinn grabbed the plates for dinner, "That was all Kurt…he's an interior designer now."

Quinn dished out the food as the other three sat down.

"He and Blaine started their own home decorating business."

"So," Mr. Lopez looked toward the young couple, "any kind of bells gonna be ringing soon?" He grinned before dishing out some of his dinner and taking a bite. Santana choked back her water, "Dad!" she gasped.

Mr. Lopez looked up with a smile, "just wondering."

Quinn smiled, "I'm sure they'll be ringing sometime in the future…but not quite yet."

_Santana spent the rest of the night trying to convince Quinn that she hadn't done anything wrong. And comforting her when she began to cry. "I've lost my parents again." Quinn sobbed, "why can I never be good enough for them?"_

_"I don't know, Quinn." Santana shrugged, they were laying in bed. It had been a few hours since the Fabray's had left. Santana had cleaned everything up after dinner and met her girlfriend in their bedroom. The sight she saw broke her heart, Quinn was sobbing into her pillow, still wearing the dress she had worn to dinner. So Santana climbed into bed with her and proceeded to try and comfort her._

_ "I love you." She whispered, "and you'll always be good enough for me…I don't ever want you to change, Q."_

_ "I love you, too." Quinn replied, she leaned up and pecked Santana's cheek. "I'm really sorry for the way that my father treated you. I tried to-"_

_ "I know, Quinn…trust me, you did nothing wrong."_

"That turned out one-hundred percent better than when my parents came over." Quinn said as she closed the door behind the Lopez's. She turned to Santana and grinned, "I love your parents."

"And you can clearly tell, they love you too." Santana said, returning the smile. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and rested her chin on the blonde's shoulder. "Help me clean up?"

Quinn spun from her embrace and quirked an eyebrow, "I can think of something even better to do."

"Can you?" Santana asked, wiggling her eyebrows. "I'd love to know what that is?"

"Well, join me in the bedroom and I'll gladly show you." Quinn said before she turned leaving Santana to watch her saunter off.

* * *

**Day three down! Let me know what you think...**

**Was it good enough?**


End file.
